fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Hurrying to Free Peach and Daisy/Chasing Off Demidevimon
(Outside the chateau in the carriage as it pulled up to the entrance by Piximon, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are seated in there, asleep as they held the glass slippers on the pillow. Then the carriage skidded to a stop, bolting them awake and making them almost drop the glass slippers. Inside, Batty, Fidget, and the Gangreen Gang were watching from the high window) Billy: (Whispering) They's over here! Ace: (Whispering) The Grand Duke and his assistants with the glass slippers! Batty: (Imitating Ethel Merman) We gotta get that key quick! (While Batty and Fidget started flying down, the Gangreen Gang stayed put. In the living room, the Kanker Sisters, all dressed in their normal attires, looked out the window to see Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Piximon exiting the carriage they were traveling in) May: Oh, Mom, Dad! Marie: They're here, they're here! Lee: The Grand Dukes and their assistants! (The Kanker Sisters looked at themselves in the mirror) Kanker Sisters: (Overlapping excitedly) Do I look all right? I'm so excited, I don't know what I'll do, Mom and Dad! Hunter J: Girls. Now, remember, this is your last chance. Myotismon: Don't fail us. (Piximon then opened the door, and entered) Piximon: Announcing their imperial graces, the Grand Duke, Mickey Mouse, and his assistants, Donald Duck and Goofy. (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas, also in his normal attire, bowed to the dukes) Myotismon: Welcome to our humble home. Mickey: Quite so, sir. Hunter J: May we present our daughters, Lee, Marie, and May Kanker. (The Kanker Sisters curtsied) Kanker Sisters: You're graces. (Donald flinched in disgust) Donald: Yes. Charmed, I'm sure. (Piximon then unrolled a scroll and handed it to Mickey) Piximon: Their graces will read the royal proclamation. Mickey: (Reading) All loyal subjects of his imperial majesty, King Homer, are hereby notified by royal proclamation in regard to two certain glass slippers. (Goofy held up the glass slippers) Goofy: It is decreed.... (Seeing the glass slippers, the Kanker Sisters got excited) May: Why, that's my slipper! Marie: Well, I like that orange one! Lee: That pink slipper's mine! (Then the Kanker Sisters argued which of the two slippers is theirs until....) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: GIRLS!! Hunter J: (To the Kanker Sisters) Your manners. (To Mickey) A thousand pardons, you're grace. Please continue. Mickey: Yes. (He resumes reading) Mickey: (Reading) It is upon this day decreed the sole and express purpose of such quest to be as follows. (As Batty secretly got down and got the key from Hunter J by sneaking into her pocket and then back to Fidget, Mickey continued) Mickey: (Reading) That every girl throughout the kingdom without exception, shall try on her feet, these two slippers of glass, and should one of each be found upon whose feet these glass slippers shall properly fit, such two girls shall be acclaimed the objects of this search, and shall be looked upon as the true love of their royal highnesses, our beloved sons, and heirs, Princes Mario and Luigi, upon bended knees, beg, request, or if need be, implore that they be granted their hands in marriage. Whereupon, should the aforementioned girls look with favor, shall the couples pledge their troth, and in due course, upon the inevitable demise of their majesties Princes Mario and Luigi, succeed to the throne to rule over the land as kings and queens of our kingdom. And as for their nannies, the Dazzlings, they are to be married to five green-skinned boys that accompanied the two mysterious girls with the two glass slippers. So be it. (By the time he finished, he was so exhausted that he sat down on a chair near the window) Mickey: Phew. That is a lot a reading from this. Hunter J: You must be fatigued, you're grace. May we offer you some tea? Mickey: No, thank you, madame. We must proceed with the fitting of the glass slippers. (After Mickey, Donald and Goofy stretched a bit and then slowly fell asleep, Hunter J and Myotismon nodded) Myotismon: Of course. (Hunter J looked at Lee) Hunter J: Lee, you first. (Lee sat down in a wooden chair with a blue cushion on it, and held up her foot as Piximon gently placed the pink glass slipper on it) Lee: There. I knew the pink one was my slipper. Exactly my size! I always wear the same size. As soon as I saw it, I said...! (She stopped talking when Piximon lifted her foot, only to reveal that the pink glass slipper was hanging on the tip of the toes. She chuckled nervously a bit) Lee: Oh, well.... It may be a trifle snug today. You know how it is, dancing all night. I can't understand why. It's always fit perfectly before. (As Batty and Fidget struggled to get the key up the stairs, Lee looked down at Piximon who was struggling to fit the pink glass slipper on her foot) Lee: I don't think you're half trying, footman! Piximon: I'm trying as hard as I can! (Lee looked at her parents) Lee: Mom, Dad, Vanitas, can you...?! (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas shushed Lee) Hunter J: Quiet. Vanitas: We mustn't disturb their graces. (Lee, after realizing, looked at Piximon after he tried the gold yellow glass slipper on her foot) Lee: Footman, are you sure you're trying it on the right foot? (As Batty and Fidget successfully got the key up the stairs towards the attic stairs where the Gangreen Gang waited, Piximon replied to Lee) Piximon: Yep, yep, yep, I'm sure. Lee: Oh, it's the right foot, but these glass slippers aren't always reliable. Arturo: (Whispering) Come on, hurry! (Then Ace accepted the key and they quietly shut the door leading to the attic stairs. Unknown to them, Demidevimon spotted them and followed them secretly. Downstairs, Marie, with her turn, was banging her foot with the pink glass slipper against Piximon as his head hit the piano keys) Marie: Why can't you hold still a minute?! (The noise woke Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) Mickey: Sorry, Must've dozed off. Goofy: What happened? (Piximon recovered) Piximon: The redhead didn't fit in either one of the glass slippers. Even the blue haired one didn't fit in the pink one. Mickey: How unfortunate. Donald: Let's try the gold yellow one. (In the attic bedroom, Peach and Daisy sat around in calm worry until she heard Ace's voice) Ace: (Voice-over) We're coming, Peach and Daisy! (Peach and Daisy looked through the keyhole to see the Gangreen Gang, Batty, and Fidget carrying the key, much to their happiness) Daisy: You've got the key! Peach: How did you ever manage to do that? (Before they could answer, Demidevimon threw a Demi Dart on the floor, startling them. Then Demidevimon jumped down on Fidget who grabbed the key, which Ace accidentally dropped. Then Demidevimon trapped Fidget in the bowl) Demidevimon: (Laughs evilly in victory a bit) Gotcha! (Peach and Daisy gasped) Peach: (Gasps with Daisy) Demidevimon! Let him go, now! Daisy: Let him go, please! (Then the other fairies and animals tried to attack Demidevimon, but he overpowered them by aiming his Demi Dart at the bowl containing Fidget and the key. Peach and Daisy then had an idea) Peach and Daisy: Gatomon. Daisy: Yes, Gatomon! (The fairies listened through the keyhole) Peach: (Voice-over) Quick, get Gatomon! Daisy: (Voice-over) Get Gatomon! (The fairies flew out of the window, and went down to Gatomon. They shouted at her to wake up, and Maximus and Zak finally managed to wake her up by stepping on her tail. Gatomon yelped in pain as she woke up) Gatomon: What's going on? Crysta: Peach and Daisy are in trouble! Zak: They need you to chase Demidevimon away! Gatomon: Really? Fairies: Yes! (Gatomon got determined) Gatomon: Anything for Peach and Daisy. (Gatomon then started running into the chateau. In the living room, Piximon was trying to get the gold yellow glass slipper onto May's foot with no luck at all. May then growled, and pulled the gold yellow glass slipper away from Piximon) May: Of all the stupid little idiots! I'll do it myself! (Piximon tried to help her, but May glared at him) May: Get away from me! (She tried to make the gold yellow glass slipper fit) May: I'll make it fit! (She manged to make it fit temporally) May: There! Marie: It fits! Goofy: It fits? (Suddenly, the gold yellow glass slipper flew off of May's foot as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Piximon panicked. Piximon then quickly caught it before it the ground. Vanitas sighed with relief) Myotismon: You're graces, we're dreadfully sorry. Hunter J: It will not happen again. Donald: Precisely, madame. (Unknown to them, Gatomon then ran past the living room, went up the stairs, went into the door to the attic stairs, went up the stairs, and growled at Demidevimon who panicked upon seeing her claws ready) Demidevimon: (Nervously) Oh, hi Gatomon. What's up? Gatomon: Leave Peach and Daisy alone! (Then she lunged at Demidevimon, grabbed him, climbed up the window, and threw Demidevimon into a mud puddle nearby. Humiliated, Demidevimon then flew off into a stable shower to clean himself. Ace then lifted the bowl, freeing Fidget and the key) Fidget: Thanks. (Fidget slid the key under the door. Peach then took the key, unlocked the door, and she, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang ran down the stairs as fast as their feet could carry them) Coming up: The finale; Will Peach and Daisy try on the two glass slippers and earn their dreams and freedom along with the Gangreen Gang? Only time will tell.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes